(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel silane coupling agent and a glass fiber product for laminates treated with the silane coupling agent.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In general, a silane coupling agent has the structure in which a silicon atom simultaneously has an alkoxy group capable of reacting with the surface of an inorganic material and an organic functional group which is reactive or compatible with an organic material, and therefore the silane coupling agent is used as an adhesion improver between the organic and inorganic materials.
For example, the silane coupling agents are widely utilized with the intention of improving mechanical strength, electrical characteristics, water resistance, heat resistance, adhesive properties and the like in the fields of the surface treatment of glass fibers and various inorganic fillers as well as the modification of reinforced plastics, sealants, adhesives and coating materials by adding the silane coupling agent itself to their matrix resins.
Above all, the application of the silane coupling agent to the surface treatment of glass fibers for glass epoxy laminates and the like is one of the applications in which some effects of the silane coupling agent can be most effective.
Examples of conventional surface treating agents suitable for glass fibers, particularly glass fibers for glass epoxy laminates include silane compounds such as 3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, 3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane and 3-(N-styrylmethyl-2-aminoethylamino)propyltrimethoxysilane hydrochloride.
In recent years, technical innovation made rapid progress in the field of glass fibers, particularly glass epoxy laminates, and needless to say, these laminates are required to be excellent in epoxy resin impregnation, properties and solvent resistance. Particularly, with the advance of soldering techniques in printed-circuit board-manufacturing processes and manufacturing techniques in multi-layer printed-circuit board-manufacturing processes when glass epoxy laminates are used as printed circuit boards, it is demanded that they have higher heat resistance and lower water absorption properties.
In these days, however, the conventional silane coupling agents scarcely satisfy these requirements, and another silane coupling agent having more excellent functions is desired.
On the other hand, most of the silane coupling agents presently used are high-boiling single compounds manufactured by isolation and purification.